Chapter 21
の に |romaji= Ono ono no Mune ni |cover= Cementoss Midnight All Might Nezu Snipe Vlad King Ectoplasm |pages= 18 |volume = 3 |date= December 1, 2014 |issue= 1, 2015 |arc= U.S.J. |new character=Sansa Tamakawa Naomasa Tsukauchi |anime episode= Episode 13 Episode 14 (Page 18 Only) |previous = Chapter 20 |next= Chapter 22 }} の に|Ono ono no Mune ni}} is the twenty-first chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's My Hero Academia. Summary The U.A. Pro Heroes decide to go and check the conditions of the students and the teachers that fought the League of Villains. Eijiro goes to see if Izuku is all right, but the Pro Hero Cementoss creates a cement wall to stop Eijiro from seeing All Might's true identity. Cementoss tells Eijiro that the U.A. Pro Heroes want to check the students for injuries, telling him to go to the front gate of the U.S.J. along with his classmates. All Might thanks Cementoss for concealing his identity, to which Cementoss replies that they should head to the infirmary to have his wounds treated. At the League of Villains hideout, a portal opens up, with Tomura exiting it as well as Kurogiri. They both survived due to Kurogiri warping himself and Tomura just before they were sucked into oblivion and thus saved themselves from being killed. Tomura is on the floor groaning about his body hurting, moans about Nomu being defeated and his subordinates being routed. Tomura further complains that All Might is still alive and tells someone that he was wrong. On the blank monitor, a mysterious person tells Tomura that he wasn't wrong and that he was simply over-optimistic. The mysterious person asks where Nomu is. Kurogiri regretfully informs that he could not locate Nomu's coordinates and thus he couldn't save him. The mysterious person says that it is too late to mourn and that they should gather a new group hand-picked for efficiency, saying that they should take all the time they need. The mysterious person says that Tomura is a symbol of importance and that next time he will show the world the horror of his existence. Outside the U.S.J., Class 1-A have gathered to see if they have any injuries, but it is revealed that everyone (except for Izuku) is uninjured. Class 1-A begin speaking amongst themselves about their experience in facing villains. Tsuyu asks a detective called Naomasa Tsukauchi how their teachers and Izuku were doing, to which he replies that they are in critical condition but are not in any life-threatening positions. As Naomasa leaves for the infirmary, one of the policemen says that they have apprehended a suspect (who turns out to be Nomu) 400 meters from the U.S.J. At Kango's infirmary, Naomasa arrives and tells All Might that Shota and Thirteen will be all right. He then says that if it wasn't for them, the children would have been most likely severely injured. However, All Might says that the students fought bravely and made the villains look like fools, saying that Class 1-A will make fine Heroes. The next day in Class 1-A, Tenya tells his classmates to be seated. To everyone's surprise, Shota walks in bandaged all over. He tells his students to not worry about him and that the battle hasn't really ended for them, saying that their next battle is the approaching U.A. Sports Festival. Characters by Appearance Site Navigation es:Capítulo 21 pl:Rozdział 21